Babysitting
by Maliedy
Summary: Un Deidara trop embêtant, un Sasori susceptible et un Chef aux nerfs qui lâchent. Mélangez le tout, et l'Akatsuki perd les pédales ! Comment vontils s'en sortir, avec un Sasori transformé en bambin sur les bras? ¤OS, gros délire¤


**Auteur** : Maliedy.

**Titre **: Sa Majesté Sasori-chan, ou Kisame, le roi des embobinés.

**Rating **: T .

**Couple(s)** : un peu d' Itachi/Deidara, et Sasuke/Itachi, même si c'est dans des circonstances trèèèès étranges...

**Genre **: One-Shot. Gros gros délire.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi, mais à Masashi Kishimoto, notre senpai à tous. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en exploitant honteusement ces pauvres gens, et je promets ( croise les doigts derrière son dos ) de ne pas - trop - les traumatiser.

**Résumé** : Un Deidara trop embêtant, un Sasori susceptible et un chef aux nerfs qui lâchent. Mélangez le tout, et l'Akatsuki perd les pédales ! Comment vont-ils s'en sortir, avec un Sasori transformé en bambin sur les bras ?

**Note** : Torché en une après-midi. Une véritable idiotie, mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse à écrire des trucs pareils ! Et Tobi, même s'il ne fait pas encore parti de l'Akatsuki, est présent. Juste pour le fun.

**Note 2** : Je m'excuse humblement auprès de Sasuke-kun, qui a l'air plus psychopathe qu'il ne l'est en réalité, et Kisame-chan, qui a malheureusement le mauvais rôle dans ce OS. Pauvre poisson ! Et le repaire de l'Akatsuki n'a un cinquième étage que parce que ça arrangeait l'auteur. Oh et puis, spoilers ! J'ai mis deux-trois trucs qui ne sont dits que dans les tomes 30 et 31 du mangas.

* * *

**Sa Majesté Sasori-chan**

On ne savait pas ce qui était passé par la tête de Sasori ce jour-là.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Le nu-kenin rivalisait généralement de froideur avec Son Altesse le Glaçon, nommé plus communément Uchiha Itachi, et ne permettait pas que l'on fasse une remarque plus vindicative qu'une autre, sous peine d'être transformé illico presto en marionnette, ou d'être tout simplement réduit en cendres parce qu'on n'était pas digne d'être un de ces précieux pantins. Akasuna no Sasori était l'un des hommes les plus froids, associables, et calculateurs de la _grande_ et _prestigieuse_ organisation de l'Akatsuki, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ; et en cela il différait de son coéquipier Deidara, à qui l'on ne pouvait fermer trop longtemps le moulin à paroles qui lui servait d'orifice buccal, sauf si les autres déserteurs désiraient subir l'une de ses fâcheuses crises cardiaques. En effet, Deidara était incapable de rester cinq minutes sans débiter des idioties - son imagination était d'ailleurs débordante - et possédait le don prodigieux d'énerver tous ses équipiers, en particulier Sasori, qui, comme nous l'avons fait remarqué plus haut, était pourtant un modèle de sang-froid et de self-control. Et c'était justement pour cette raison que Deidara adorait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il y avait réussi.

Et devant le chef, en plus. Deidara s'en félicitait.

Sasori avait commencé par dissimuler la moitié de son visage dans son manteau, pour ne pas qu'on distingue son rictus. Les remarques de son coéquipier fusant sans qu'il eut pu l'en empêcher, le marionnettiste avait serré les poings et fermé les yeux, refusant de répondre à ce stupide blondinet, et par là perdre leur joute verbale.

Seulement, amusé par la conversation, Kisame s'était allié avec Deidara. Il semblait à Sasori que ces deux-là avaient parié de l'agacer le plus possible, et le silence d'Itachi ne faisait qu'exciter la colère du nu-kenin de Suna. Hautain, le chef avait ignoré les deux troubles fait et avait poursuivi son discours. Mais quelques instants plus tard, les neurones restantes de Sasori s'étaient déconnectées, alors que Hidan riait aux stupidités de Deidara, et renchérissait.

Sasori n'avait pas fait exprès, quoi.

Il lui avait juste arraché la langue. D'accord, recoller une langue était compliqué, même pour Kakuzu, mais Hidan l'avait mérité, non ?

Seulement, le chef l'avait grondé. Comme il l'eut fait d'un enfant.

Sasori n'avait pas trop apprécié.

Et il eut mieux fait de garder sa langue dans sa poche, pour une fois.

---

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? s'écria Deidara alors que les autres membres de l'Akatsuki se préparaient à partir de leur repaire.

- Tu lui donnes le biberon ? répliqua Kisame avec un sourire goguenard. »

Deidara soupira. Pourquoi Sasori ne s'était-il pas contenté de leur dire de la fermer ? D'accord, il aurait perdu contre eux, mais ç'aurait été tellement plus simple !

Enfin… Le jutsu du Chef avait été un succès. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Certainement pas Sasori. Mais bon, il n'avait plus trop l'usage de la parole… Le blond s'empêcha de pouffer, alors que son équipier lui jetait un regard lourd de menaces.

Car si Sasori n'avait plus l'apparence d'un adulte, il avait gardé son cerveau, et avec son sadisme.

« Ca va pas être simple d'attraper des Jinchuurikis avec un bambin, soupira-t-il.

- Regarde les choses du bon côté, Deidara, répondit Itachi ( qui avait décidé de sortir de sa léthargie coutumière pour étudier le cas du marionnettiste ), il ne pourra plus t'embêter.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne sa taille normale, oui !

- Gah ?

- Oh, et il ne sait même plus parler… Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou, déclara Kisame en pinçant la joue du bébé.

- Mais laissez-le, il va m'assassiner lorsque le justu ne fera plus effet !

- Mais a''ête Deida'a, pou' le moment il ne peut 'ien fai'e, il est t'op petit… AIE ! Bo'del, Kakuzu fais attention !

- Si tu ne bougeais pas je pourrais te recoudre la langue correctement, amputé de la syntaxe !

- Ah, l'insulte était bien trouvée, cette fois, Kakuzu.

- Si tu ne veux pas que j'arrache la tienne, de langue, tu ferais mieux de la fermer, Kisame.

- Hey, t'as de la chance, Kakuzu, le petit Sasori semble être d'accord avec toi… ajouta la plante en pot de l'Akatsuki, nommée Zetsu. »

Le petit en question pointant Zetsu du doigt pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il mourrait un jour ou l'autre de ses mains.

« Hey, la plante, reste loin de Sasori-sama, il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur…

- Voyons, Deidara, tu crois sincèrement que…

- Mais je sais ! s'écria Kisame.

- T'as retrouvé l'hémisphère gauche de ton cerveau ?

- Euh, non, Itachi-sama, celui-là vous me l'avez traumatisé il y a deux jours avec le Mangekyou Sharingan, mes neurones refusent toujours de s'y connecter… Je veux dire, le gosse, s'il est pas content, c'est parce qu'il a pas de couches ! »

Parfois, on se demande si l'Akatsuki ne serait pas une organisation de fêlés plutôt qu'une association de criminels surpuissants.

« T'en as d'autres comme ça, Kisame ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe par ici ?

- Ah, Tobi, tu tombes bien ! Viens voir l'état dans lequel le chef a mis Sasori !

- Non, c'est … C'est vraiment lui ?

- Bah oui.

- Mais il est trop _mignon_ ! s'exclama Tobi, imitant sans le savoir deux kunoichi - que nous ne nommerons pas - bavant devant le glaçon number three du monde des ninjas, Uchiha Sasuke. Regarde, il a des yeux ma-gni-fi-ques ! Un vrai trésor !

- Je te le laisse, si tu veux, Tobi, soupira Deidara.

- Ah gouzi gouzi mon bébé ! Hein ? Tu vas bien rester avec Tobi, mon chou à la crème ? »

Furieux de se faire prendre pour une pâtisserie, car, bébé comme adulte, le ninja de Suna restait plus fait de métal que de chantilly, Sasori décida d'employer la marionnette du Kazekage le Troisième, et Tobi n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se faire défenestrer. Satisfait, le soi-disant nouveau-né éclata d'un rire sinistre, et se cassa la figure, s'empêtrant dans ses vêtements trop grands.

« Le gosse n'a rien perdu en maîtrise de ses poupées, par contre…

- Ouais, il y a eu comme un splatch, là…

- Hey, mais on était au cinquième ! Tobi a du s'écraser comme une crêpe pas fraîche !

- Paix à ton âme, Tobi-chan… L'Akatsuki se souviendra de toi comme d'un crétin congénital, et t'offrira les plus belles funérailles, c'est-à-dire…

- Je peux aller le bouffer, maintenant ?

- Zetsu, non !

- Mais, Kakuzu, j'ai faim !

- Mange Sasori !

- Il est trop petit !

- Prends une de ses marionnettes alors !

- Elles sont immondes !

- Pou'quoi, tu y as déjà goûté ? demanda Hidan d'un air intéressé.

- Pauvre Tobi… L'autre feuillu va lui courir après, se désola Kisame soudainement solidaire avec l'empaffé qui désirait encore et toujours entrer dans l'Akatsuki. Et tu vas être obligé de t'occuper de Sasori tout seul, Deidara !

- Mais vous êtes _malades _! Je ne resterai pas seul avec lui !

- …

- Et regardez, il est d'accord avec moi ! renchérit Deidara en montrant le bébé qui hochait vigoureusement de la tête, comme pour dire « ne me laissez seul pas avec ce psychopathe ! ».

- Mais on doit aller en mission !

- S'il vous plaîîîîîîît...

- Il est ton équipier, pas le nôtre ! répliqua Itachi en toisant Sasori-bébé qui lui tirait la langue en plissant les yeux.

- T'auras plus droit à tes aphrodisiaques préférés, alors !

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de me les enlever, blondinet de malheur ! »

Kisame, perplexe, regarda tour à tour Itachi puis Deidara, tentant de comprendre.

« Des aphrodisiaques ?

- Sérieux ? demanda Hidan, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hidan, ne me dis pas que ta religion te permet des trucs pareils, je ne te croierai pas ! gronda le coéquipier du faux dévot.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! reprit Itachi sans se soucier du requin, ils sont terribles, ceux-là ! On ne descend pas avant trois jours…

- Euh…_ S'il vous plaît ?_

- Trois jours ? Pas quatre ? demanda Deidara en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant la dernière fois je n'ai pas réussi à m'en remettre avant quatre jours…

- _Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_

- Ca dépend de la dose, répondit paisiblement Itachi. Je n'ai pas pu en prendre énormément lorsqu'on s'est revu, parce que je devais partir pour Konoha, et je n'ai pas voulu sauter sur Kisame non plus…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Et il faut dire que s'envoyer en l'air avec Sasori n'aurait pas été une bonne idée non plus… »

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Deidara se mit à genoux devant Sasori, et joignit les mains en le suppliant :

« Gomen gomen, Sasori-sama ! Je vous en conjure, pardonnez votre pauvre Deidara, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne me tuez pas, je coucherai même avec vous si vous le désirez, mais…

- T'es cinglé de dire ça ! s'indigna Itachi en prenant Deidara par le col pour le relever ( Sasori–bébé avait soudainement haussé un sourcil d'un air avide ). Tu es à moi, d'accord ?

- Mais lâche mon manteau ! Et… Attends, à toi ? Rien qu'à toi ? Tu veux dire que tu ne couches avec personne d'autre ?

- Et avec qui ? Zetsu, peut-être ? Je ne fais pas dans le cannibale shooté à la photosynthèse, merci bien !

- Non, sérieux ? Parce que certains disaient qu'avant, toi et Orochimaru…

- Mais vous allez vous expliquer, oui ? hurla Kisame. »

Le silence revint. Un ange passa, puis deux, puis la horde entière… Itachi lâcha alors son blond préféré, et dévisagea son coéquipier d'un air impassible.

« Péta'd, t'es plus lent que moi, Kisame, soupira Hidan. Ca se voit que ces deux-là sont des tapettes !

- Hidan, bouge plus j'ai dit ! Et… Non, Itachi j'ai dit _non _! Lâche mon équipier ! Deidara, range cet argile ! Ou je vous pique vos coeurs à tous les deux ! »

Le seul content dans l'affaire étant Sasori, préférant voir ses collègues s'entretuer plutôt que se moquer de lui.

« Je saaaaaiiiis ! cria alors Deidara. J'ai l'idée du siècle !

- Atomise-lui le cerveau, Itachi.

- Non, impossible, il n'y a que lui qui sache où sont mes aphrodisiaques.

- Pourquoi moi et pas lui ? J'ai eu droit au Mangekyou, c'est pas juste !

- Hn.

- J'ai eu une idée ! Je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, j'en ai une g…

- Explique ton idée, Deidara, Kisame a sorti Samehada. »

Euphorique, bien que la menace d'être embroché par l'épée d'un poisson pané ne l'enchante guère, Deidara se mit sur le pointe des pieds et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Itachi. Un sourire pervers fleurit sur les lèvres du Uchiha.

« D'accord. T'as intérêt de garder tes forces, parce que tu ne vas pas tenir debout longtemps après ce que je vais te faire.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

- Dîtes, vous pourriez…

- Kakuzu, Hidan, allez empêcher Zetsu de se faire Tobi, et allez en mission. Deidara, ramène-toi, on s'arrache.

- Mais c'est _moi_ ton coéquipier !

- Kisame, tu restes avec Sasori-chan. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas l'amocher, compris ?

- Itachiiiii…

- Aha, Saso'i-chan… Quel beau su'nom tu lui as donné, Itachi, rit Hidan, la langue pendante de l'avoir trop tirée.

- Grouille-toi, Hidan, on se tire, Tobi ne vaut rien sur le marché alors ça ne sert à rien que Zetsu l'assassine.

- Tu fais chier avec ton a'gent ! Et… Bonne chance Kisamette !

- Je refuse de faire du baby-sitting ! Ramenez-vous, abrutis ! Bande de glands !

- Hey mais le gland c'est Zetsu, ne nous prends pas pour des plantes !

- Et à qui tu parlais, empaffé ? s'énerva Deidara.

- A celui qui répond !

- Qui veut du requin à la brochette au dîner ?

- Mais dépêche-toi, Deidara ! s'écria Itachi. Ou je joue au sado-masochiste !

- Bah, ça ne me dérange pas…

- Crois-moi, rétorqua Itachi, tu ne veux même pas y penser. »

Deidara dévisagea un instant son amant, et fit la moue.

« Mouais. Tu as raison. A plus tard, Sasori-chan, Kisamette !

- Mais restez lààà ! »

Désespéré, Kisame regarda Kakuzu tirer Hidan par le manteau pour l'obliger à courir après Zetsu, et Itachi qui commençait déjà à déshabiller Deidara d'un air gourmand que le requin ne lui avait jamais vu.

La porte claqua, et le nu-kenin de Kiri se tourna d'un air penaud vers Sasori, qui poussait des cris aigus en tapant du pied contre le bois de sa chaise.

« Ca va, j'me pointe … »

---

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires toute cette énergie, Itachi-kun, mais tu m'as vraiment épuisé !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'étais pas contre un cinquième round… »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Deidara se laissa enlacer par son Uchiha, et consentit à ce que celui-ci l'embrasse dans le cou. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Non, attends ! J'ai déjà assez de suçons comme ça ! Regarde moi, on dirait que j'ai été attaqué par une colonie de moustiques !

- Non, juste un ninja en chaleur… »

Soupirant, Deidara s'écarta du brun, et ouvrit la porte du cinquième étage de leur repaire. Sans faire un bruit, il longea le mur, suivi d'Itachi, et s'arrangea pour voir tout ce qui se passait dans le salon sans être lui-même pris sur le fait.

Le déserteur d'Iwa s'étrangla. Et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler.

Une serviette autour du cou, Sasori était assis sur une chaise à grands pieds, du chocolat autour de la bouche, et se laissait docilement nourrir par un Kisame éreinté. Et Sasori était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un poisson sorti hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte, attendant une autre cuillérée.

« Eh, mais t'es saoulant ! Ca fait trois mousses au chocolat que tu engloutis, sale gosse ! »

Le sale gosse en question leva une main, et bientôt sa marionnette préférée sauta sur Kisame qui renversa son bol, plein du bon dessert que Sasori convoitait tant. Avec un gémissement, le bébé gesticula, et pointa le doigt vers le chocolat, présentement étalé sur la figure du requin qui s'en réjouissait, oubliant la présence de la marionnette Kazekage.

« Et en plus c'est bon, ça… Finalement je vais le manger moi-même, t'as qu'à utiliser tes pantins pour t'aider, _chéri_ ! »

Kisame ne put malheureusement pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, et réussit à éviter de justesse les lames empoisonnées que lui envoya la poupée tant adorée de Sasori. En grognant, le requin dégaina Samehada, et la coinça sous le cou du bébé.

« Commence pas ta crise d'adolescence, beau poupon ! Attends quelques années ! »

Deidara se tourna vers Itachi, et se mordit les joues. Le ninja de Konoha, d'habitude si impassible, s'était coincé un shuriken entre les dents pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais la vision de son coéquipier recouvert de mousse au chocolat et menaçant un gosse au regard menaçant fit exploser les dernières neurones qui lui restaient. Il pouffa, et aussitôt poussa un cri déchirant, que bien sûr Kisame ne manqua pas d'entendre.

« Bordel mais ça fait _mal_, les shurikens !

- C'est pour ça qu'on les utilise comme armes, chéri, susurra Kisame en s'approchant de son supérieur, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres. »

Itachi dévisagea le poisson pas frais assaisonné au chocolat d'un air sceptique, tandis que Deidara se cachait dans son précieux manteau pour cacher sa figure hilare.

Bientôt, sous les yeux d'un bambin en couche-culotte enchanté par tant de violence, Kisame prépara le plat du soir, composé d'un blondinet farci à l'argile et d'un Sharingan à la casserole. Satisfait, il attendit le retour des autres membres de l'Akatsuki, qui ne manquèrent pas d'arriver, trop heureux de pouvoir de nouveau se moquer du petit Sasori-chan.

Seulement, Sasori-chan ne le resta pas longtemps.

Et bientôt, il retrouva place dans ses vêtements, au grand dam de ses compagnons.

« Bien… Qui veut rejoindre Itachi et Deidara en premier ?

- Hein ? Où sont-ils ? se risqua stupidement Hidan, vite réprimandé par Kakuzu qui lui balança une droite sans dire un mot. »

Le regard de dément du marionnettiste se posa sur Kisame, et ses yeux brillèrent.

« A toi le tour…

- Hey, attends ! Je me suis occupé de toi toute la journée ! Sinon t'aurais eu à mouiller tes couches tout seul, gamin !

- Noon, tu l'as vraiment fait ?

- Ca, ça n'était pas un truc à dire, Kisamette, murmura Deidara en sortant la tête du four, les cheveux roussis.

- Tu veux passer à la poêle, Deidara ? »

Kisame ne put proférer d'autres menaces. Et le menu du soir s'accompagna d'un requin au curry, trouvaille de l'ingénieux Sasori.

Personne ne toucha aux plats. Sauf Zetsu, évidemment.

L'Organisation la plus célèbre des Déserteurs commença alors à décliner.

Tobi n'eut que l'embarras du choix pour trouver une place dans l'Akatsuki.

Plus tard, Sakura et Chiyo-baa-sama assassinèrent lâchement Sasori, sans que celui-ci ait pu prononcer un mot, lui qui avait courageusement éradiqué trois membres de l'Akatsuki, redonnant ainsi au monde un petit bout de paradis.

Désespéré que Sakura ait tué l'assassin de son frère, Sasuke se vengea sur Orochimaru, et alla étrangler son ancienne équipière, ne pouvant tuer Chiyo de lui-même, celle-ci ayant courageusement donné sa vie à Gaara. Pour la peine, Sasuke alla coller un gnon au Kazekage, qui n'y était pourtant pour rien. Seulement, Sasuke avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Accablé, le dernier Uchiha s'en alla sur la tombe de son frère aîné, c'est-à-dire la plus grande casserole du repaire de l'Akatsuki, et y trouva quelques bouts d'orteils que Zetsu avait négligemment laissé là. Et décida de reprendre quelques marionnettes du défunt Sasori, pour en faire des effigies d'Itachi.

Au moins aurait-il des souffre-douleur.

Uchiha Sasuke vécut heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, en compagnie de ses Itachi. Mais n'eut pas d'enfant.

Ce n'était pas un conte de fée, quoi.

Juste l'histoire funeste et désopilante de l'Akatsuki.


End file.
